The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube (hereinafter simply referred to as a "CRT") socket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a CRT socket that includes a structure in which a creeping distance is secured by recessing an engaging portion in the socket. The engaging portion of the CRT socket engages a high voltage contact terminal which couples the CRT focus voltage to the CRT. According to the present invention, creeping distance is increased and the CRT socket height is reduced.